


sorted

by DestinyFreeReally



Series: 100 Swan Queen Ficlets [22]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: Hogwarts AU.  The second she’d learned of magic, her world had changed on a dime. Hagrid taking her from her foster parents’ dank basement to a world of magic; the reputation of being The Emma Swan, the girl who lived, preceding her everywhere in this magical world.





	sorted

    “Stafford, Ruth.” Professor McGonagall called, and Emma breathed an uneasy sigh. Six people with starts-with-an-S last names, and she braced herself before every one of them had been called.    
  
    “Hufflepuff!” The strange hat declared, and the apparent Ruth Stafford hopped off the stool to cheers from the small crowd of kids deemed other Hufflepuffs.    
  
    “Swan, Emma.” The professor looked to her, and Emma’s heartbeat pounding in her ears drowned out the whispers of ‘ _ that Emma Swan?’   _ that reverberated through the room.    
  
    With quick, small steps, Emma dragged her feet to the front of the crowd, and sat breathlessly under the hat, as it spoke to her;  _ about her. _ __  
__  
    “Gifted, but unsure of that…” The hat moved atop her head while it spoke, in a way that made Emma want to squirm while she was paralyzed by fear. “Willing to prove yourself, yes, I see, and intelligent, too…”   
  
    The Mills girl from the train ride had already been sorted into Gryffindor, and Emma couldn’t help but hope that maybe being sorted there, too would mean she’d have at least one friend at Hogwarts after all. Silently, her thoughts pleaded Gryffindor, even if she felt silly trying to  _ think  _ at a hat.    
  
    “Loyal, and headstrong…” The hat mulled, and Emma felt sure any minute she would collapse from breathlessness. The second she’d learned of magic, her world had changed on a dime. Hagrid taking her from her foster parents’ dank basement to a world of magic; the reputation of being  _ The Emma Swan _ , the _girl who lived,_ preceding her everywhere in this magical world. “Gryffindor!”    
  
   The hat decided with a shout, and finally, Emma took a breath of relief. Climbing off the stool, Emma heard the cheers of other Gryffindors, and saw Regina Mills, from the train, smiling at her, too.  __ Thanks, hat , Emma joined the other Gryffindor first years, as McGonagall’s thin lips wordlessly beckoned silence from the students.    
  
    “Tiller, Henry.” The professor called the next name, and Emma gave a small smile at last, feeling hopeful about her new life in the world of magic. 


End file.
